Into the arms of a loving enemy
by x-Scarlett-x
Summary: *SLASH Submissive!Harry LMXHP* Harry discovers something he was not meant to know until the end. Devastated he finds himself rescued and in the arms of a certain blonde death eater, roles are soon reversed as friends become foe and enemies become lovers.
1. A Cold Awakening

THIS IS SLASH, BOY ON BOY!!!! MALES WILL BE TOUCHING EACH OTHER INNAPROPRIETYLY IN THIS FIC DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!

Okay This is my second 'ice skating incident' inspired fic! Haha So this is my first Harry/Lucius fic even though this is my favourite pairing!! It is set in Harry's sixth year. It is cannon up to this point apart from Draco didn't break Harry's nose on the Hogwarts express!!…. Then it's completely AU obviously! And it has plot!! Shock horror! This is mainly due to the influence of my lovely Beta RinkyPink who has poisoned by smutty mind with evil thoughts of plot! So enjoy!

Disclaimer- Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy does not have hot passionate sex with Harry Potter in Flourish and Blotts when they first meet so we can therefore deduce that I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Also thank you to my beta RinkyPink who as well as being my best friend also puts up with my abusive relationship with punctuation :D

Harry had to get out. He grabbed his skates and ran out of the common room to the lake. He often came out here to calm down, or think. All of this was too much for him. He just couldn't take it anymore, all the lies all the pretending. And hearing Ron say that had finally tipped him over the edge.

Nothing had been the same since the beginning of the year when Harry had gone to the dungeons on a detention for Snape. He was a little early and so being the inquisitive person he was he had looked into the open pensieve. He had seen the memories of Severus Snape, his hated potions master turned death eater and now spy for the order. Harry had still questioned Snape's allegiances, and his suspicions had been confirmed after seeing these memories, but something else had been revealed, about him and his whole life- that it was filled with lies and deceit. Dumbledore never intended for Harry to kill Voldemort, he just wanted to use him as a pawn; he thought Harry was a Horcrux. Dumbledore intended for Harry to die in order to save the wizarding race.

Harry had been struggling with this burden for the past three months, and now it had come to a head when moments earlier he had overheard a conversation between Ron and his mother. Ron had been talking about how annoyed he was with Harry, about how depressed Harry had been recently. Ron's mother had said that he only had to put up with him for a few more months because soon Dumbledore's plan would be put in place to lure Voldemort to Harry and kill Harry, then Voldemort.

Harry felt sick as he ran. The idea that his best friend could be anticipating his death caused his stomach to heave. Harry felt the metallic taste in his mouth as the bile rose. He threw up on the grass but he did not stop running. He rammed his feet into the boots, and skated furiously onto the ice, going faster and faster. He felt nauseous again but fought it down- he needed to clear his head even though his whole world was crashing down around him. Harry had no one to turn to and nowhere to go. He sped up again, the wind whipping round his body and face faster and faster. He felt his ankle crack first. He slipped and staggered but the speed he was going at made him skid and fall face first. He was skidding along the ice as he felt it crack underneath him. The icy water enveloped him.

'_I'm going to die and I don't care anymore- there is nothing left for me to live for.'_ Harry stopped struggling as this thought overtook him, blocking everything out as a sense of calm overcame him. Harry let himself fall down deeper into the water, forcing back the urge to choke as the water entered his lungs, freezing out all feeling he had. His oxygen-starved brain was running quickly on adrenaline.

'_Ironic,'_ Harry thought. _'The Boy Who Lived is dying and no one cares. What an anti-climax this has all been. Voldemort should be here cheering, hand in hand with Dumbledore at my death. 'This is it…..I'm dying… my life is ending, like Sirius and my mum and dad.'_ As Harry drifted lower and lower, the black at the edges of his vision closing in, he saw a blue light… and then darkness closed over him, cutting off everything.

When Harry came round he was warm. This was the first thing he noticed. He tried to open his eyes but found he could not. He tried to move his arm up, which was also a vain attempt. He lay there considering the options. He could be dead; if he was dead then death was very comfortable. Or the more viable option -considering he felt pain everywhere and this meant he could not be dead, because it hurt too much- was that he was in Hogwarts Hospital wing, probably with Madame Pomfrey there and with his 'friends' faking concern. Soon he would go back to his life of drudgery and lies. Harry could not stand thinking there may be hope when there wasn't, so he concentrated all his strength on opening his eyes to confirm what he already truly knew.

Harry opened his eyes and his blurred vision only allowed him to see a little, but what he could see did not seem to be Hogwarts hospital wing, for one he was lying in a double bed with dark green silk sheets. They definitely didn't have that in Hogwarts… plus, his bed was facing a large window, which looked out onto vast gardens and blue sky. No, he definitely wasn't in Hogwarts. Harry sat up, feeling his strength returning at this new mystery. He looked around the room and saw rich tapestry covered walls with Slytherin emblems and….the Malfoy crest. Harry flopped back down in the bed with a groan. _Great,_ he thought, _so I haven't died, but I'm being held captive by Voldemort. This is like the lesser of two evils._ Strangely Harry did not think about Dumbledore or the order. Even being held by Voldemort was better in Harry's eyes than going back. _No,_ Harry thought, _I can't be a prisoner, Voldemort wouldn't heal my wounds or keep me in a nice bed- he would just have killed me. _

Then the door opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in the room. Harry reached round for his wand, but saw it was in Lucius's hand.

"Kill me. I don't care, I've given up, please, get it over with… I don't care anymore." All the emotions of the previous day came rushing back to Harry, and tears pricked at his eyes.

Lucius walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I am not going to kill you. I didn't save you from drowning just to kill you, silly boy," drawled Lucius.

"Well, why have you got me here then? Why did you save me? You of all people should want me dead."

"Because contrary to what you think I am not some cold bastard- I do actually have a heart."

"But why me? You hate everything about me!"

"Because I know how you feel. To be betrayed by everyone you trusted, and to be forced to do something, used as a pawn in someone else's game."

"But you are a death eater, and I am the Boy Who Lived- you should hate me."

"Why? You pose no threat to us anymore. Harry, what do you know of prophecies?"

"Well- I know nothing other than what you told me in the ministry."

"Once a prophecy is destroyed, it can never be true. It stops that possible reality from becoming reality. You are no longer wanted dead by the Dark Lord- he now wants dead those on the light side. Why would he want you dead- after all, I believe you already know that you are one of his Horcruxes. Since that prophecy was destroyed last year, the Dark Lord wanted you, but not to kill you, only to protect you. Snape told us of Dumbledore's plans and from then on we have been working to keep you from him. Obviously, it has in the end worked out our way; but not without damage to you. You attempted suicide and have lost your whole life. And the friends you thought you had have lied to you. We want to help you, Harry." Lucius reached out to touch Harry's hand but he flinched away from the touch.

"But- why-what-how did this happen?! Why did Voldemort kill my parents?!"

Lucius flinched at the sound of his master's name.

"The Dark Lord, please, Harry- and at the time he _did_ want you dead. After we failed to obtain the prophecy the first time, the Dark Lord decided the best plan was to act out the prophecy in his favour, but when this failed he still wanted you dead until that prophecy was destroyed. When it was smashed, he knew that the prophecy could not happen, thus making you inconsequential- but then we discovered via Snape that you were in fact a Horcrux. This changed everything. The Dark Lord immediately ordered the Death Eaters to start trying to find you and keep you safe from Dumbledore's plan to kill you and himself. Even Draco was ordered to lay off you- did you not notice the petty insults had stopped?"

Harry blinked, surprised. "Yes I had… but I sort of thought he was doing something else. Is this true? All of it?"

"Yes. I would be willing to swear it under Veritaserum."

"So what does it mean? What will happen now?"

"Well, I have informed the Dark Lord that you are here and he will see you when you are able to. All of the other Death Eaters have been ordered to leave this house until you are well enough."

"But what will they…I mean, how will they react to me?"

"As if you were one of us."

"All of them? They all hate me!"

"Hated."

"Voldemort hates me, he has no emotions- he killed my parents!" Harry was getting more and more upset, tears streaming down his face. Lucius reached out to Harry and pulled the younger boy to him. Harry flinched away again but Lucius calmly and firmly continued until the young man was pressed to his well muscled chest, his tears staining Lucius's shirt.

Softly, Lucius continued. "When the prophecy smashed and the possibility of it coming true was made impossible, the Dark Lord reverted to his original form, as if the years in between his return had never happened. He does have emotions; he is in love, in fact. The idea that he has no emotions is what Dumbledore told you, Harry, to make you feel better about killing him- more prepared. It is not true. The Dark Lord is in love with my wife Narcissa- they have been together for years. We have never loved each other, but we are the best of friends. Voldemort no longer hates you, Harry. You are safe now."

Harry leaned further into Lucius's embrace.

"Lucius…. Why did you save me? Why were you there?"

"Because I was set to track you at Hogwarts; the Dark Lord didn't want you on your own. And also because I am a father Harry- I know what it is like to be alone as well. My mother died when I was a baby, and my father never saw me. I was brought up by Severus' mother, who was _my_ mother's best friend at Hogwarts. You aren't alone anymore Harry… you will be looked after."

Lucius had always been intrigued by Harry, How could someone so small stop the Dark Lord? He had been shocked that day in Flourish and Blotts at how attractive Harry was. He found an inexplicable draw towards him. He had meant to give the diary to Harry that day, but could not bring himself to. From then on he had sought proximity to Harry, trying to see the boy, just to know how he was, what he looked like. At the Ministry last year he was surprised at how attractive a young man he had become. When the Dark Lord had asked for someone to tail Harry, Lucius had jumped at the chance to be closer to the boy- and now here he was. In his arms. _Yes,_ Lucius thought, this is what he had been missing all these years. This is what he had wanted since he realised that this feeling could not come from Narcissa.

He broke away from his thoughts to look at the beautiful boy in his arms, who was now sleeping peacefully. Now Lucius had Harry safe, he would be his and his alone. Never again would Harry be hurt by anyone.

Reviews please!!! If you like it enough to alert/favourite PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! :D

And now a note from my lovely beta I think she may be referring to the chapter of dark love I had her beta, which had a grand total of about two commas in apparently!

**Note from Beta: Well done Hannah!! I am very excited about your recent introduction to your new friend Punctuation! I didn't cry nearly as much when looking through this chapter… please continue to keep up this blossoming friendship!**


	2. A Warm Embrace

WARNING: This chapter is VERY VERY un-beta'd!!! I finished it like two weeks ago but my so called best friend and beta hasn't done it yet and I know she is swamped with essays so I thought I would publish it un-beta'd then replace it with the beta'd version when it gets done! So SORRY FOR ALL MY AWFUL SPELLIGN AND GRAMMAR!!!!!

Sooo Chapter Two! Thank you so much to all my reviewers!!!! and my 61 story alerts!! :D I was very happy as my beta knows because I kept texting her the total :D As itachisgurl93 pointed out it is K+ at the moment but it will be increasing believe me!! Anyway thank you for reading and on to the next chapter of LuciusxHarry yummyness! Also special thanks to asphodel ale who gave me inspiration to change the start of this chapter and I am much happier with it now! This chapter has a little fluff but it's mainly setting up and doing the explaining. Next chapter will be all fluffy! I hopefully will post it soon but the Panto I am putting on in school is getting closer so I may not be able to post. It's taking over my life!!! Haha yeaaaah enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Harry's first kiss was with a girl so we can SAFELY say I don't own it!

Thank you to my beta RinkyPink :D I know she isn't a fan of this pairing (even though she is writing a Lucius Harry fic!! It is for me but never mind :D) It takes a lot to put up with my punctuation :D

x-X-x

Tom Riddle was relaxing with his lover in his chamber. He had visited Harry in Lucius's apartments a few hours ago and found them both asleep on the bed. He smiled at the picture the two of them had made. As he sat entwining his hands in Narcissa's long hair. -He noticed she was now asleep on his chest- he contemplated how things had changed since his return. When he had gained his body he had become obsessed with killing Harry. He had thought this was the only way. Then he found out about the prophecy and had focused attentions on that. Looking back he wondered how he could have only focussed on the single things and not seen anything else. How foolish he had been, when the prophecy had smashed the transformation was incomprehensible. Tom had been crippled and had barely made it out after the duel with Dumbledore. Not understanding what was happening he apparated with Bella to Malfoy Manor where Narcissa was waiting even though he had shunned her since his return. He collapsed as soon as they had arrived and when he had awoken days later he found himself returned to his original self. No longer was he reptile like, the handsome youth had returned. After the shock he begun to research what had happened. He found books about prophecies hidden in the Library in The Lestrange Chateau, this told him all he needed to know. Tom Riddle gently moved Narcissa's head from his chest and walked over to the bookshelves in his room and took out the book he was looking for. He flicked through the pages until he found the one he was looking for, page 237:

'_Prophecies once made are recorded in the department of mysteries. These are not accessible to the wizarding population, only to the unspeakables. This is because the prophecies hold great power over the future and the past. For once a prophecy is smashed anything, which was done as a direct result of the knowledge of the prophecy is undone. Anything short of resurrection is able to happen if a prophecy is smashed. The smashing of the prophecy means it can never come true. The only recorded example of this happening was to Mr Oglethorpe in 1567…'_

Tom placed a bookmark in this page. He would deliver it to Harry, it might help him to understand what had happened to him.

Harry came round in Lucius's arms. He instinctively snuggled further into the warm embrace. His eyes fluttered open to find Lucius looking down at him with a content look on his face.

"Good morning Harry" smiled Lucius

"Mmm"

Lucius laughed at the young mans dislike of mornings. He kissed him gently on the head

"Luc" Harry surprised himself with how easily the pet name had slipped off his tongue

"We should get up I think my Lord would like to speak with you, that is if you feel up to it."

"I will but not on my own, I don't think I can do it on my own." Panicked Harry

"I will be there for you if you want me to be" Lucius said as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Thank you" A small voice said.

Harry walked into the Dark Lords study with his hand in Lucius's bigger one. Harry tightened his grip on Lucius's hand. Lucius rubbed small circles with his thumb on the back of Harry's hand reassuring him.

"Sit down Harry"

Tom motioned to a sofa across from him. Harry sat down pulling Lucius down with him.

"Harry how are you?"

"Okay now thanks to Lucius's care."

"We thought we were going to lose you" explained Voldemort.

Harry suddenly blurted out "How can you just sit there! You killed them! The people I care about!"

"Harry please differentiate between Tom Riddle the man I am today, and Lord Voldemort the man I was before. I have a book for you that might explain a little more."

Tom walked over to his bookcase and picked up the book he had leafed through before.

"Read this. It is the book I found which explained what had happened to me last summer."

Harry read the paragraph he was directed to by Vold—Tom Harry mentally corrected himself. As he read he began to understand what had happened. When the prophecy had smashed Harry had passed out minutes after he had been possessed. But Dumbledore had told him it was from grief of losing Sirius. Harry had just accepted this.

"Do you see now what happened? Dumbledore knew the prophecy was void when it had smashed but he didn't tell you this. He wanted you to remain ignorant so you would kill me thinking you were doing the right thing."

"But what does this mean?" Questioned Harry

"Well for one it means that your scar is no longer a magical link. It is just a scar and could easily be healed. You are however still a Horcrux."

Harry looked down at his hands, where they were intertwined with Lucius's.

"What's wrong Harry are you alright?" exclaimed Lucius. A panicked tone to his voice.

"Well I don't know hat A Horcrux is I didn't want you to think me stupid."

Tom Laughed. "Harry you are probably one of the brightest wizards of our time! A Horcrux is one of the darkest types of magic, and I am not particularly proud of using it but once you start, it consumes you. I have overcome this now with the help of Narcissa but it is near impossible to break free from Dark Magic once you are so far in. Bella is the only other person I have heard of to break free of the Magic and she has not been freed without any repercussions. A Horcrux splits your soul, effectively making yourself immortal. I have seven parts of my soul including the one residing in my body. Six left now. The diary you destroyed was one of them."

"Sorry" mumbled Harry

"There is no need to be. You have saved me a job. I will eventually have to hunt down all my Horcruxes in order to destroy them so I can die when Narcissa does."

"Lucius said I am one?"

"Yes you are, when I gave you the scar, I transferred a part of my soul to you unbeknownst to me."

"But you said that everything to do with the prophecy was undone."

"Yes but a Horcrux is like death, but of the soul, splitting it into parts is irreparable. So Harry would you be willing to think about helping us end this war before any more die?"

"Of course I want to end the war but what would I have to do, and what do you want to do once it is over?"

"I want Albus Dumbledore dead. And I want a capable ministry made up of officials who will face facts. I would be minister but I would like Kingsley Shacklebolt to be my chief advisor."

Harry looked surprised

"Don't be so shocked Harry. A lot of the Order members are double agents. When Dumbledore revealed what he planned to do with you to the Order a lot of them came to Severus and he revealed in time that his true allegiance lay with me. Then they one by one turned double agents. You already know that the Weasley's are true to Dumbledore but a lot of other Order members are true to me. Remus Lupin is my connection with the magical creatures. -I got rid of Greyback when I returned to sanity.- He has helped Bellatrix overcome Dark Magic. The death of Sirius hit them both really hard"

"She killed him! She murdered my Godfather!! It's her fault! How can she feel bad!" Tears formed in Harry's eyes and leaked down his cheeks. Lucius pulled him into his chest and wiped the tears away from Harry's cheeks with his thumb. Holding the young man as he cried.

"Bellatrix never meant to kill Sirius Harry. She wanted to stun him and put him out of action so he wouldn't get hurt. Sirius and Bellatrix were very good friends. Even when he was in the order and she joined me we all knew of their friendship. Sirius was in the cell next to her in Azkaban. They kept each other relatively sane. When he fell through the veil she went into shock and locked down. Remus turned up just at the right time. Rodolphus had lost all of the charming man he was before. Azkaban damaged him beyond repair. He is now in a French hospital. So Bellatrix had no one. The two of them began to gradually trust each other. They spend a lot of time together now."

Harry looked over to Tom "Remus? Is he here?"

"No he is at the Black manor but he will be here tomorrow. There is someone else you will be more interested in however. Hermione Granger is also helping the cause"

"But she is a muggleborn you should hate her."

" I do not hate her. She is more intelligent than a lot of the purebloods. Anyway she is not a true muggleborn. Both her parents were Squibs from the Crouch family and the Parkinson family. She has pureblood in her from both sides. She changed sides when that idiot Weasley boy told her of Dumbledore's plans. She came up with some very clever ways to verify I was telling the truth as well, pure genius. But yes she can't wait to see you. Draco told her you were here, she is in his rooms now."

"Hermione and Malfoy???"

Lucius laughed "They seem to be a lot errr closer now"

"But Tom" Tom smiled at Harry's use of his name. "What about after the war?"

"I want as I said a capable ministry. I will put all muggleborn children in magical families. I will enforce rules about wizards or witches marrying muggles but discrimination against half bloods will not be enforced. The purebloods will of course marry other purebloods of their own accord. It is nothing like the dictatorship that Dumbledore would have you believe I want."

"I will join you as long as you swear to me with an unbreakable vow that this is what you want."

"I will agree to that"

x-X-x

Harry was sat on the futon in Lucius's apartments reading the book Tom had given him. Lucius walked towards him. Harry looked up from his book, Lucius really was attractive, he was wearing a dark green dressing gown, with obviously very little underneath his hair lightly touched his muscular shoulders, the light form the fire bathed his aristocratic face in golden light making his pale skin seem other worldly.

"Harry"

Hearing his name snapped him out of his trance. Lucius sat beside him, pulling the young man to his chest and snaking his arms around his waist.

"Mmm"

"Are you sure you are okay with this. I don't want you to feel as though you have been delivered from one person controlling your life, to be given to another."

"I will agree to what Tom wants but I cannot just accept him. He killed my parents I can't just move on"

"I understand I could never forgive my father for just letting my mother die…"

Lucius trailed off. Harry did not want to push the subject but felt as sense of relief and common ground with Lucius. None of his close friends could ever empathise with the loss he felt. Ron had always had his whole family, same with Hermione. Sometimes he had felt isolated by his grief. This feeling had increased tenfold when Sirius had died. No one could feel the pain with him.

"I barely even remember them, and the memories I do have are only from pictures. Not true memories"

Lucius began to run his hands through Harry's ink black hair.

"When my mother died I was distraught. I lost my father that day as well, I had nobody left, no close friends. The people who pretended to be my friend were only there because of who I was. When the Ice Prince façade cracked I was left alone. Narcissa picked me up and helped me through it. I had to fight for my right to live with Severus as well. My father wanted me to live with him, but I knew he had taken mistresses before and I could not deal with having another woman try to take my mothers place. So I had to fight him to live with Severus's Mother and Aunt. My father did not want me to live with them, but because his father died who was a muggle that was the main case in my father's argument gone so I was granted my wish."

" I didn't realise. I have never had anyone to relate to before. Everybody else's lives seem so perfect. They all just expect me to save the world, but I can't!"

Lucius watched Harry as his angelic face began to crumple and the pain of years of expectations showed through his eyes. Lucius scooped Harry onto his lap. He brushed the hair away from Harry's face and exposed his neck. Lucius began to place small kisses on his neck and worked his way up to Harry's ear. Lucius whispered to him.

"I don't want you to save the world Harry"

Harry arched his back and leant into Lucius's touch. Lucius smiled to himself and continued his ministrations.

"Mmm Luc I'm so confused about everything at the moment."

"Why? No you don't have to explain why now. Sleep now, you still aren't properly recovered and we can talk tomorrow"

Lucius stood up placing Harry down on the sofa next to him before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to bed. He transfigured his clothes and pulled the covers round his shoulders. He bent down and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead

"Night Harry"

"Goodnight Lucius"

Lucius walked out of his chambers gently pulling the door closed. He needed to speak to Severus. The Potions master would drink with him, listen to his problems and make some cutting sarcastic remarks probably, but Lucius knew he would understand and advise him. His oldest friend always knew what to do.

x-X-x

REVIEW IF YOU ARE WILLING TO PUT IT ON STORY ALERT OR NO LUCIUS AND HARRY FOR YOU!

Soo that was really full of explanations and not much fluff!! But Lucius will see a little more clearly once he has conversed with Mr Snape which can only mean one thing…LUCIUS/HARRY FLUFFY SMUT :D! which is just what you all want :D

**So REVIEW!!! **


	3. A Stark Realisation

Hello Fellow Lucius/Harry lovers! It has been a ridiculously long time since I updated I know! But I had exams so don't shoot me! BUT there will be smut and an M rating change in the next two chapters possibly :D hope you like this chapter Sevvie will be in it :D oh and in case you hadn't picked up on it there will be Draco/Hermione (I know…painful I would rather have Harry/Draco but Harry can't have both Malfoys!)

And thank you to ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!! Yaay I never knew my threats were that persuasive!! Please keep reviewing!!!!!! I love you alll

xXx

Severus Snape had long come to accept that when his blonde haired friend was troubled or wanted to whine about anything, he was the first person that Lucius came to. So it would be wrong to say Severus was surprised when Lucius flooed into his living room unannounced and uninvited at 1 am in the morning.

"Sev," Lucius called as he stepped gracefully out of the fireplace.

"If I was married, would you still proceed to waltz into my house?" Severus Snape's voice drawled from the doorway.

"Yes," smirked Lucius. "But I know that you won't be entertaining any women, other than possibly my ex-wife, who is in a long term relationship with Tom, so it wouldn't be that kind of entertainment."

Snape smirked. "Very true. I presume you are here to rant and whine about Potter?"

"You aren't at school now, it's Harry, and Malfoys never whine."

"Your son, Lucius, whines like a girl. I should know, I have the privilege of spending 8 months of the year with the boy."

"Why do you teach children again?" Lucius asked with a sigh.

"I have no idea. Now start your rant, I am brewing a complicated potion, and I have to attend to it at dawn. So you had better get this over with."

"Since you are insisting on being so blunt, I'll get straight to it. I want to tie Potter down to my bed and act out every fantasy I have ever had, but I don't think he would be too happy about that."

"No, and I don't blame the boy- that particular fantasy is a little…"

"Perverted, wrong, illegal?" supplied Lucius, as he sat with his head in his hands.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." smirked Snape.

"The boy doesn't hate me, but I think he is in shock. I don't want to get to the strapping down part and have him start screaming and running away from me back to Dumbledore."

"I don't think he will return to the 'light side' but he may run screaming" drawled Snape.

"He is so submissive; I don't want him to think he has to obey me like he obeyed Dumbledore. I want him to choose it," whined Lucius.

"You sound like your son. Why do you Malfoys feel as though I am the one you should turn to for your love queries? Have I ever had a significant relationship with a woman? Or man for that matter? No, but still you, Cissy and Draco all deem it necessary to consult me on these trivial matters." grumbled Severus.

"Sorry Sev, but I don't know how to handle this. It's Harry Potter, and I have some mad school girl crush on him!"

"Yes, actually, it is quite reminiscent of a school girl crush. Have you written Mrs Harry Potter all over your next report for Tom?"

Lucius turned his infamous Malfoy sneer on Snape. "I can't let Harry know about this…ever."

"Lucius, your ego problems are…illuminating."

"What do you mean illuminating? Stop being so bloody cryptic."

"What I mean is, you are practically in love with a 16 year old boy. But you are scared about your ego being crushed, so you aren't going to tell said 16 year old boy about your feelings, even though this particular boy is totally submissive, and has just had his own self esteem crushed, by not only the entire wizarding world calling him a liar, but also the people he considered family turning on him and planning to kill him. But in the convoluted mind of Lucius Malfoy it makes sense not to confess, and offer support for the boy. But probably to seduce him and have Harry Potter begging for it, but never to tell him the true extent of his feelings."

"Is there something wrong with that plan, Snape?" questioned Lucius.

"Apart form the major flaws I just pointed out…no."

"I can't just tell him. He's the same age as my son! To be honest there is probably more chance of _Draco _shagging Harry than me."

"If I were you, I would not have the urge to screw Potter, but if I did, I would seduce him, and then tell him."

"Severus, the thought of you trying to 'seduce' anyone is mildly disturbing."

"Look Lucius, just keep talking to the boy, get him to trust you. Then he should fall straight into your arms. Harry isn't going after you just for your name! He has enough trouble with his own name. If he falls for you, it will be because he likes you. Not because he wants to shag a Malfoy. If he wanted that he could have bedded your son, Merlin knows Potter is probably one of the few people in that school Draco hasn't screwed. But then the apple never does fall far from the tree," Snape smirked. Malfoy sneered back.

"Thanks Sev. See, this is why we all come to you for advice!"

"Now bugger off back to your mansion I have better things to do than talk to some blonde haired aristocrat with a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Lucius-Malfoy's-Sex-Toy"

"He is NOT just my sex toy. Now, goodbye Severus."

Lucius Malfoy disappeared into the fire place while Severus Snape stood and smirked at the blonde.

Lucius Malfoy was usually quite a patient man, years of serving an insane man, and being married to one of the Black sisters meant that he had perfected it into an art, for as Bellatrix had on reminded him, 'Narcissa is called Narcissa for a reason.' But at the moment he was pacing his bedroom like a caged lion. Yet his incessant pacing had not woken the room's occupant who was lying unconscious on the bed. Sighing in frustration Lucius left the room and went to stand outside. How could he be doing this! He was Lucius Malfoy, the Ice Prince, king of sneering and smirking. Yet he was standing outside his own room, waiting for a 16 year old boy to wake up so that he could continue to talk and stare at the boy who had him so infatuated. Lucius stamped his foot, life was so unfair. Malfoys always get what they want. And he would have Potter strapped to his bed begging for him if it was the last thing he ever did. Lucius smiled as he thought of what a pleasant way that would be to go.

"Sorry, do my eyes deceive me, or did I just see the great Lucius Malfoy stamp his foot? Throwing a hissy fit, father? I thought that was Aunt Bella's forté," smirked Draco as he walked towards Lucius.

"No, Draco, merely expressing my anger and displeasure."

"Why has Potter not shagged you yet?" sniggered Draco.

"Don't be so crude Draco. _Harry_ is sleeping and I am waiting for him to wake up."

"Well, if I were you father, and I had _Harry_ sleeping in my bed I would kick him out of bed onto his knees an—"

"That is QUITE enough Draco! I do not want to hear your thoughts on what our guest should or should not do."

"I am just saying you should make a move. Harry will probably surprise you."

"But I don't want him to feel pressured."

"Oh god father you have it bad! What happened to the Malfoy Motto! 'Screw first feelings later'."

"This time it's different! I care about Harry."

"Well, talk to him then. It's what you told me to do about Hermione, and it worked. So follow your own advice!"

"I will, when he wakes up."

"Now will you stop pacing and join me for breakfast?"

"Very well." With one last glance back to the closed bedroom door Lucius went down to the Dining Room with his son.

Harry woke up to find the room empty. Slightly disappointed that Lucius wasn't waiting for him to wake up, he went to shower.

The water running through his hair and down his back, allowed him to clear his mind. The past few days had been the strangest he had ever known. He was now sleeping in Lucius Malfoys bed, surrounded by people he thought were his enemies, and his so called friends wanted him dead. Harry was so confused, and didn't know what he wanted. His musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and went to answer it, expecting it to be Lucius checking up on him. For a man who was supposed to be a sneering heartless bastard, the man was touchingly caring. Harry opened the door, but was surprised to find Charlie Weasley outside his door. Harry was abruptly pulled into the older man's chest.

"God, Harry I came as soon as I heard what happened! I swear I knew nothing about this, how could they do this to you?!"

Once Harry had re-inflated his lungs, he smiled at Charlie.

"Of course you didn't Charlie, I doubt Fred or George knew either, or Ginny. Bill I think probably did. But I never doubted the rest of the family for one minute. But how did you get in? Did you speak to Lucius?"

"No, I have access to the wards, I had a….'thing' with Draco for a while…and he never took me off the wards."

"Ahh…how are you? Is Romania treating you well?"

"I'm not here to talk about me Harry! I want to know how you found out, and what happened and…Well, everything!"

"Fine, but once I've told you, you have to promise to distract me with talk about dragons and Quidditch, I just want to forget for a while…." Harry looked down at the floor, and played with the top of his towel.

"Sure I will," replied Charlie as he pulled Harry down onto the bed to sit beside him.

"Can I put some clothes on first?"

"Oh…err, sure," said Charlie uncomfortably, who was actually quite enjoying the sight of Harry's Quidditch-toned chest.

Harry put on a pair of dark jeans, and a white short sleeved t-shirt he sat down next to Charlie on the bed, and told him everything that had happened since he had overheard Ron talking to his mother. But he didn't tell Charlie about the growing nature of his relationship with Lucius- it somehow did not seem right. Harry had real feelings for Lucius, and he wasn't ready to let anyone know about those feelings yet. A man like Lucius wasn't likely to return those feelings properly anyway.

Harry had always admired Charlie, and he thought it was probably down to the fact that his best friend -_ex_-best friend, Harry mentally corrected himself- had always idolised his older brother. But in the summer of his fifth year, Harry had gotten closer to Charlie, as he had been posted to 'watch' Harry throughout summer. Harry liked the older man's company, and they had a lot in common. Harry had always liked the way Charlie looked at him, as though he was special, and when Harry spoke, Charlie listened like whatever Harry was talking about was the most interesting thing in the world.

The conversation had turned to Quidditch, but Lucius Malfoy calling Harry's name out as he walked into the suite interrupted their trivial argument.

"Glad to see you are awake Harr—" Lucius saw red hair and a freckled face and immediately drew his wand.

"Get away from him now, how dare you think you can speak to Harry after what you have done to him!"

"Luc, relax, it's Charlie! He didn't know anything about Dumbledore's master plan!" Harry stood up and walked towards Lucius, who grabbed the smaller boy and pushed him behind his back.

"I don't want you to get hurt Harry, and that family are untrustworthy," sneered Lucius.

"Lucius, he won't do anything! He came to see how I was."

Lucius lowered his wand, and brought Harry into his chest, holding him protectively. He leant down and whispered in Harry's ear.

"I don't want him to hurt you."

"I get it, but he isn't going to betray me."

"Very well then, but tell me, Mr Weasley, how did you get in?"

"I can get through the wards, I errm…" Charlie went bright red.

"He had a fling with Draco," supplied Harry helpfully.

"Ahh, so _you_ were Draco's mystery red head," drawled Lucius, raising an eyebrow in distaste.

"Yes, so Draco never blocked me from the wards."

"Oh well, please have a seat," said Lucius, his ingrained pureblood politeness taking over.

Charlie glanced at Harry, but Harry was looking up at Lucius hopefully. The older Malfoy, however, did not miss this glance, and the unmistakable desire behind it.

"Harry, I will just be in the sitting room, I have a floo call to make. I will join you in a moment."

Lucius closed the door behind him, and sank down to the ground with his back against the door. Charlie Weasley had clear designs on Harry….his Harry. This couldn't happen. Harry was vulnerable and unprotected. Lucius was the knight in shining armour, with even shinier hair. He was what Harry needed. What Harry did not need was more Weasley scum letting him down, and pushing him into doing things he did not want to do. Lucius would have to try and keep Harry away from Charlie, and show Harry that Lucius was exactly what Harry needed. Lucius opened the door, and strode across the room to where Harry was sitting on a chaise lounge with Charlie sitting in an armchair, chatting animatedly about dragons and Romania. Lucius sat down next to Harry and gently pulled him down to rest his head on Lucius' chest. Lucius ran his hand through the boy's tousled black hair, curling a piece round his index finger, as his other hand traced lazy circles on the white clad chest. The gesture screamed ownership, and Lucius's faced cemented his intent. The look in his eyes read, 'He is _mine_, you can't have him.'

Charlie stopped speaking to stare incredulously at the sight before him. The Boy Who Lived, lying on his arch-nemesis' right-hand man's chest, enjoying the attentions being paid to him. And Lucius Malfoy _staking ownership_ on the golden boy. Charlie did have feelings for Harry. He loved the idea of being able to have him totally, and that when Harry was upset or hurt, Charlie would be the one Harry turned to. But looking at the scene in front of him, he realised that he would have to fight for what he wanted. And his opponent would be Lucius Malfoy, who would no doubt be willing to go to hell and back to achieve his own ends.

Harry was oblivious to the war raging between the two powerful men sat around him. He was too distracted by Lucius's movements. Harry liked Charlie, as a brother, and Lucius- well. He didn't know what he felt for Lucius. He was the father of his school rival. But Lucius was special, he treated Harry with respect, but wasn't like all the other people in his life who either tried to just control him, or tried to please him all the time. Lucius was just the right mix. He was a dominant presence, but didn't control Harry. Harry liked Lucius. But unbeknownst to him Charlie also had ideas about him and Harry. Harry was about to be in the middle of another, very different war.

xXx

Oooo plot twist!! I thought adding Charlie into the mix would shake things up a bit. But don't worry this is still very much a Lucius/Harry fic!! Dearest Lucy just needs a kick up his perfectly toned backside!!!

Review my lovely readers!! Or Lucius and Harry will be forever doomed to be with Ginny and Narcissa…now that's better than ANY threat!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Thank you!

Beta's Note: I had to edit this as she cruelly MOCKED Lucius….apparently Lucius needs more facial expression,and Harry needs more personality :D Ahhhh she will never understand Lucius/Harry…I fear she is a lost cause!


	4. A Comforting Feeling

I know it has been a very VERY long time!!! At least give me a minute to run before you throw pointy objects at me!! The good news is I have more chapters ready to go…and I am leaving school forever in a few weeks, so inevitably while I am supposed to be studying I will write fan fiction so more Lucius/Harry goodness is coming your way! :D BIG thank you to my beta RinkyPink who makes my work readable…aaaand enjoy!

Harry had started to settle into a routine at Malfoy Manor. He walked the grounds every day, but only under his invisibility cloak, and spent most of his time in Lucius' rooms, reading or talking with Lucius. Sometimes Charlie would come and visit him, though he got the feeling that Lucius didn't approve of him. But he hadn't managed to work up the courage to speak to Remus yet, or Hermione, despite the fact that they kept coming to Lucius' rooms daily to see him. The truth was Harry was scared what Remus would think about him once he found out about how he had left all his -Harry couldn't even think of them as friends anymore. Remus wouldn't have deserted the marauders. But Harry had left his friends- and even if they had turned against him, the adults they trusted were manipulating them- it wasn't their fault, and Harry had just left them. He had made the mistake of voicing some of these thoughts to Lucius, which he later realised was a huge error. Lucius had nearly hyperventilated; he could not understand how Harry could have such a warped opinion of himself. He had been pacified somewhat, by managing to convince himself that Harry was in a state of shock, and he was concerned about what would happen when he snapped out of it, and what it would mean for their tentative relationship.

It had been two weeks since Harry had first come to Malfoy Manor, and Lucius was anxious for Harry to start seeing some of his friends, and the other people who were living at Malfoy Manor. He didn't want Remus, who was the closest thing Harry had to a father, to think that he was hiding Harry. If Lucius wanted to really have a relationship with Harry, then he needed Remus' approval. _Dear Merlin_, Lucius thought, he felt like a teenage boy again! Why did Harry have this effect on him? In his bid to persuade Harry to meet his friends he had come up with an ingenious solution, with Severus' help, and was about to show it to Harry in another attempt to get him to leave the rooms. Not that Lucius minded having the emerald-eyed teen to himself- well, not totally to himself. The Slytherin in Lucius Malfoy rose up very violently every time he thought about Charlie Weasley. The red-head had been visiting Harry most days; although when Harry talked about him to Lucius (who pretended to sit and listen patiently) he spoke of him as a brother, which soothed Lucius somewhat. Whereas Harry had been getting closer to Lucius, needing to be near him, and wanting physical contact. This was definitely a good step, although Lucius still couldn't tell Harry how he felt about him.

Lucius reached his rooms, and opened the door. Harry was sat in one of the armchairs, reading a book on broom care. He looked so beautiful like that, Lucius thought, totally engrossed in the book. Screwing his eyes up slightly if he couldn't quite make out a word. Lucius could just watch him forever, but Harry noticed him standing there, and put the book on the arm of the chair, walking over to where Lucius was standing, holding out his arms in the same way a child might, when they want to be picked up by an adult. Lucius lay down on the bed and pulled Harry to him, so that Harry was resting his head on one of Lucius' broad shoulders. Harry closed his eyes.

"How are you feeling today?" questioned Lucius.

"Okay, I guess. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Lucius replied briefly, wanting to keep the focus on Harry. "Has Charlie been to see you today?" he then asked with barely disguised loathing.

Harry was silent, burying his face further into Lucius' arm.

"What's wrong Harry?" Lucius pulled Harry round to face him, looking concerned.

"It's just, well- why do you and Charlie hate each other so much?! He is constantly telling me to stay away from you, and you look like you want to kill someone whenever his name is mentioned! I love him, Lucius."

Lucius felt sick to the stomach. Harry loved Charlie, _his _Harry did not want him, but wanted a Weasley. Lucius gathered Harry up into his arms pulling him tightly against him. _No_, thought Lucius, he would not let Charlie have him. Because without Harry, life meant nothing to Lucius anymore.

Harry was watching Lucius' face flicker through the emotions. He had deliberately waited to finish his sentence to gauge Lucius' reaction. He wasn't sure how Lucius felt towards him, and had a feeling that he was holding back. But Harry knew how he felt towards Lucius; he loved the way the man could make him feel totally safe, and how the only person he let his guard down around was Harry. Watching Lucius' face was giving very little away however. Harry guessed he would just have to wait until Lucius was ready to tell him his feelings… so, with that in mind, he finished his sentence.

"I love him as a brother. I like having him around, but I don't want you to hate him!"

Lucius put his fingers lightly under Harry's chin, and tipped his head up. "If you want him around, then I will tolerate him as long as you are happy," Lucius forced out.

"Thanks Luc, it means a lot to me that you'd do that even though you loathe him."

"I don't _loathe _him, I just…mildly dislike him and since when did I say you could give me a pet name!"

"Lucius, even you aren't that good a liar! And you didn't, I just decided," laughed Harry.

"How very forward of you Mr Potter! Hate may be a more appropriate word but still, if you are happy, so am I."

Lucius smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. While he was very pleased Harry had said that Charlie was like a brother to him, Lucius could not help but think that Charlie definitely did not see it like that, and he was worried to see how Charlie would react when he found out that Harry did not think of him in _that_ way. He didn't want anyone else to hurt Harry.

Lucius must have looked distracted, because Harry was looking at him with concern, pulling his arm round him like a blanket.

"Anyway," smiled Lucius, "Back to the real reason I came here, other than to see you- me and Sev have a present for you."

Harry looked sceptical.

"Okay, well, it was more me than Sev but anyway, here it is."

From his pocket, Lucius pulled out a dark green leather cuff, with a silver lion embedded in the middle of it.

"It's great, Luc," exclaimed Harry, "But why did Snape-" He spat the name out- "Need to help you?"

"Because it is also a portkey of sorts. I know you can't Apparate so it works like a portkey, if you're somewhere you don't want to be, or you just want to leave. Touch the lion, and you will be transported to wherever you are thinking about."

"Thank you, but- how does it work? Won't I be breaking the law and using magic?"

"No, you see, this is why I needed Severus' help. It works because I cast the spell on it, so it's my magic powering it, not yours."

"I must say I am impressed Luc, a lion. I was expecting a snake!"

"I know you wouldn't want to wear anything else," said Lucius simply. "And I was hoping that this would convince you to go out and meet your friends, they miss you. What is it you are afraid of, my Little Lion?"

"That they will think I am weak, and pathetic. I'm embarrassed that the people I thought loved me never did," answered Harry quietly, looking down to avoid Lucius' penetrating gaze.

"Harry. Harry, look at me." Harry reluctantly raised his head.

"You should never be ashamed of that. You are amazing. I can't pretend to understand why those people did that to you. But anyone who doesn't love you isn't worthy of your attention."

Harry laughed. "Don't you think you are a bit biased?"

"I may be, but still it's true."

"Okay, I trust you Luc. Can I see Remus first? I need to explain some things to him, and hope he forgives me."

Lucius did not comment on this last statement. He knew that whatever Harry had 'done' that needed forgiveness, would not be his fault. But he hoped that Remus could talk to him, and convince him that he was the perfect boy Lucius knew him to be.

"If it's okay with you, I will go and get him now. He's desperate to see you; I think he's practically been camping outside my rooms since you arrived."

"Yeah, you can go and get him. But will you stay with me? I hate not being near you," Harry said as he nestled closer into the crook of Lucius' arm.

"I think Remus would like to see you alone." Lucius ran his fingers lightly down Harry's face. "But just shout, and I will come; I will be in the Library."

"Okay, I'll come out and find you when we have finished- but we won't be long, I promise."

Lucius left the room and went down the hallway to Remus' room, and knocked on the door. When there was no response he knocked again and called out, "Lupin, Harry is ready to see you."

From behind the door he heard furniture being bumped around, and much to his shock, a voice he would know anywhere.

"Trust Lucius to turn up when we were just—"

The rest of the sentence was muffled as a rather ruffled looking Remus Lupin opened the door, his shirt buttons done up wrong and his fly undone. Lucius raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and pushed the door open further just enough to see a dark haired person disappearing into the flames of the fireplace. Lucius' other perfectly sculpted eyebrow shot up into his hairline. Remus was quickly re-arranging himself.

"Mr Lupin, I am sorry I didn't realise you were….entertaining guests. How was my potion loving friend?"

Remus blushed. "You, er, said something about Harry?" he stammered.

"Yes, he wants to see you- but I want you to know that he is blaming himself for, well, everything, and that I am trusting you to dissuade him of these notions."

"Of course I will! He is in no way to be blamed for what has happened to him."

"Of course he isn't- but I want you to make sure he knows that."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL POST QUICKER :D I promise!!!


	5. An Empty Room

I think FF is messing about, I uploaded this two weeks ago and had forgotten about it, then went to check again and it wasn't there so attempt two!

Lucius lead Remus down the corridor to his room and opened the door, showing Remus inside. Harry was stood waiting, and looked shyly at Remus as he smiled.

"Hi Moony- sorry I haven't seen you in a while."

Remus scooped him up in a hug while Lucius looked, on half jealous and half happy that Harry still had family that loved him.

"Cub, I have missed you so much, and it is not your fault at all what happened to you and anyone who says it is, is so very wrong!" gushed Remus.

"You sound like Lucius, I bet he told you to say all that," pouted Harry.

"Well, he might have mentioned it- but it's all true, my little lion! It isn't your fault at all!"

"I will leave you two to catch up. I'll just be next door if you want me, Harry. "

Lucius left Harry with Remus in his room to talk. He smiled as he thought about whether Remus would be telling Harry about his liaisons with the dark haired potions master. Lucius was guessing not.

He strolled down the corridor to the library and pulled out a book and sat down in his favourite armchair to read. Unfortunately three pages in and half way through a gripping paragraph about the development of Felix Felicis potion he was interrupted.

"Hello father, still not bagged your lion yet?" smirked Draco.

"When I decide it appropriate for you to comment on my love life- which will not be happening soon might I add- I would appreciate it if you never used words such as 'bagged' and what was the other term you used? 'Screw'. It goes no way to conveying the _love _which Harry and I share."

"'_Love you share_'? Merlin, you even _sound _like Potter!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Apart from the fact you are a Malfoy and a Slytherin, and that being in love or nice is totally against our nature- then nothing!" exclaimed Draco.

"Dragon, you are going to have to accept soon that I want Harry in my life and not just to 'bang'. I will want him forever and nothing you say will change that. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Draco was silent for a moment, considering all his father had said.

"I want you to be happy, and if your think you can make it work with Harry then I will support you. But I refuse to stand by while you mess it up with him, because it will destroy you, and mean that the few friends Harry has left will hate you. This includes Hermione, and you are definitely not screwing up my one chance to have a hot smart girl who keeps me in check and doesn't come from a family of inbreds so our children have a chance of being relatively normal!"

"That is not going to happen! I can't imagine life without Harry or with him with someone else- especially Charlie Weasley," fumed Lucius.

The last line had unintentionally slipped out due to his earlier frustration, but Draco immediately latched onto it.

"Excuse me, Charlie _Weasley? _What could that whorish ginger peasant want with Harry?"

"I apologise if I am wrong in this matter, but was it not you who allowed that 'whorish ginger peasant' access to the manor in the first place? You obviously didn't mind his flaming red hair when it was performing unspeakable acts in your rooms Draco!"

"Yes- well- that is, ahem, safely behind all concerned… but if he is making a move on Harry then I would be very concerned, Daddy dear, because he is quite a….talented individual," said Draco, smirking.

"Yes, _thank_ you Draco- there are some things a father just does not need to know about their protégée and that is most definitely one of them!"

"Well, anyway, what are you going to do about it? I would recommend using the age old family secret and seduce him until he is an incoherent mess in your bed or on your desk- if what the house elves tell me is right."

"Sometimes your perverse mind manages to shock even me, and I taught you everything you know!"

"Ahhh, the pupil has surpassed the master," winked Draco.

Harry and Remus had talked about Harry's time here, and why he had run away. Remus explained that he had started to question the order after Sirius died. Dumbledore had seemed too ready to sacrifice his members in order to further 'the greater good', and Remus had not been happy about it- then he had learned a little of what Dumbledore planned for Harry to do, and how the old Wizard had manipulated the situations so Harry would in the end be the final Horcrux which would destroy Voldemort. That was when he started to talk with Severus, who had become more and more…amicable since the death of Sirius (Remus neglected to confess to Harry -who still for the most part hated his old potions master- the true nature of his relationship with Snape, deciding it was better left for another time). So Remus had eventually met Voldemort, or 'Tom' as he was now known- though it was habit for many of the Death Eaters to refer to him as 'The Dark Lord', which was now used (unbeknownst to the fearful masses) as a pet name for Tom by Narcissa.

"So now you have adjusted to it all, would you like to move into your rooms?" asked Remus excitedly. "Me and Se…well, just me really," he corrected, "decorated them red and gold for you and there is a huge window looking out over the Quidditch Pitch!"

"Umm… I quite like it _here,_ Moony," Harry mumbled awkwardly.

"Well, I'm sure Lucius will be wanting his rooms back pretty soon; he doesn't let anybody in here, really. I don't think even Draco has ever been inside his bedroom!"

"Oh… well, yes, I suppose when you put it like that," Harry said, embarrassed for imposing himself on Lucius.

"Do you want me to help with your things? Your suite is just down the corridor."

"Yeah, sure, but- well, I haven't really been out before so I don't know how people will react to me," he said nervously, shuffling his feet.

"Well, there was only Draco around when I walked up here and most people are out, so do you think you can do it?"

"I will, but I don't want people to stare!"

"I'm pretty sure the threat of Lucius will deter most of the sane people from doing that, he's quite protective!"

Harry and Remus began taking his clothes and books from Lucius' rooms down the hall to his new suite of rooms which were, as Remus had promised, red and gold with a reception room, bathroom and bedroom shaded in the Gryffindor house colours. However, just as Harry was taking the last of his belongings into his new rooms he was met by Draco Malfoy appearing from the Library. Harry didn't know how to react to his old rival, and it seemed Draco had the same problem. The two stood staring at each other until eventually Draco broke the silence.

"Potter…brought your broomstick I see, fancy a round later? I'll beat you then we can come back in for dinner?"

"Malfoy, the only time you could beat me at Quidditch is if I was playing without a broom…and even then it's doubtful… but sure, giving Slytherins a good bashing always makes me hungry."

"So that's why there has been no food in the kitchens recently," winked Draco.

Harry ignored the innuendo. "15 minutes on the front lawn?"

"Sure…Harry."

"Later… Draco."

Draco strutted off, wondering why he had just used his arch-rival's first name…His father was obviously rubbing off on him, how foul.

Lucius appeared shortly after his son, listening to his and Harry's exchange with a smirk on his face. He didn't doubt Harry's ability to beat Draco and thought their little Quidditch match would make for a humorous spectacle if nothing else. Then he noticed that Harry had other things as well as his broomstick in his hands.

"Harry, why are you carrying your possessions down the hallway?"

"Just, um, Remus said he had decorated these rooms for me and that I should move into them, so I'm not…well, you know."

Lucius did not like this. He _knew _he should have made his move earlier, and now that Harry was moving to his own rooms… he probably wouldn't see him anymore. Although, it was to be expected, for why would Harry want to continue sharing with _him_! It was strange; he could fully understand _why _the boy wanted his own rooms; what he _couldn't_ understand was why Harry looked so sad about it! Lucius resolved to bring up the subject later, but for now he should get ready, to watch the Quidditch match.

Harry walked into his rooms. Now all his things were in the room it seemed more welcoming, but he couldn't shake the feeling of something being not right. He felt… he felt _lonely,_ he realised, as he walked round these big rooms; he had no one to talk to. He could go and see Luc but Remus had been right about him imposing himself. Lucius was probably sick of him by now!

Lucius moved slowly round his own rooms. They seemed smaller without all of Harry's books, and he half expected to see the Gryffindor curled up in one of the chairs, or lying on the bed. However, this was obviously how Harry wanted it, and Lucius knew he should respect the boundaries that Harry had laid down. He didn't know if this was Harry's way of telling him that he didn't want anything more, but in any case he wasn't going to force himself on the boy he was so in love with and so, for now, Lucius would not push it.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pleeeeease J Lucius wants you to, he really does!


End file.
